


The wrath of Stormwings

by freedomfrenzy



Series: Gift fics [1]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character musing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomfrenzy/pseuds/freedomfrenzy
Summary: Rishak muses as Ozrone's downfall begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For elz. Hope you're feeling better.  
> Un-betaed.

The Emperor Mage did not fear the wrath of the gods, something Rikash had to admit was right enough. For all the Hag's wiliness, she had been easily wooed, and the other gods were rarely quick to act. As an expert of fear, as all Stormwings are, Rikash sometimes wondered if all the gods-fearing humans in the world realised how little they mattered to their gods most of the time. 

But humans also feared Stormwings, and rightly so. They feared their stench, their hunger, and the razor edges of steel feathers. If they knew Stormwing feathers could cut through the magics of even a mage like Longshanks, humans would fear them even more. Not Ozrone though. He still presumed the Stormwings under his control. In his arrogance, he feared nothing and no one. 

He would learn, this Emperor Mage, something more than any other human. To fear the _wrath_ of Stormwings, for their tricky natures made for vengeance in unexpected forms. And unlike the gods, Stormwings understood the potency of the feather-light touch. Those who thrive amongst the dead make for dangerous enemies, as Ozrone would find.

Rikash soared over the growing pile of ruins that used to be the Carthaki palace and was forced to amend his thoughts. The wrath of the Stormwings _and_ that of the enraged young wildmage currently waking the long dead below would drive the Emperor Mage over the edge they'd set up behind him.

Between them, Ozrone would learn to fear.


End file.
